Existing towable generators are typically used to provide temporary power at remote locations. As examples, such towable generators may be used to provide power at construction sites, emergency response sites or other locations that do not have ready access to utility power.
The generators are typically mounted on a trailer in order to move the towable generator from/to a remote location. Conventional towable generators include some form of electric generator.
One common type of electric generator includes an internal combustion engine that drives an electrical alternator to produce alternating electricity. The internal combustion engine and the electrical alternator are typically housed inside an enclosure that protects the internal combustion engine and the electrical alternator from the environment where the towable generator is located (or traveling through).